Collin Moriarty Junior (The Scourge of Megaton)
"Now now now, look at the mess you made, you had a barbeque and did not even invite ol Junior? I hosted this magnificent feast and this is how you treat me? Well anyhow, you failed Simms, you oppossed me and failed. Now you and everyone else who supported you will pay the price, even your dear old son." -Junior to Simms immidiately after the battle of Megaton Section heading In July 23,of the year 2065 Collin Moriarty Junior was born, his mother “Angela” died during childbirth. As such he was to be raised by his father alone. While a child his father preferred to be conducting business rather than raising him. Leaving him to care for himself,not talking to his father unless his father was training him for business. He was very bored as a child, so he did things like stealing and harming animals to keep himself entertained. A side benefit of his hobbies were becoming a master at lock picking and lying. This eventually made the town think that Junior was nothing more than a delinquent. However, in recent years people have begun to think of Junior as a person who relates with the poor of the city, as he donates to the less fortunate,against the will of his father. Though of course this is just a ruse to trick people into thinking of Junior as a man who is kinder than his father. Junior also plotted to take over the town of Megaton around this time, he had already gained the support of the poor who are being left behind by Conelly's economic policies and the rich who make deals with his father and himself. Though the mastermind and master manipulator Junior is,nobody suspects what he planned to do,not his father and not even Orville Conelly himself. Through trickery and deceit Junior mastermined a plan to place the city under his control. Behind his father's back he aquired specially trained combat slaves. After his father attempted to stop him, he was poisoned and proceeded to be cut up and served as the following day's lunch special. After that incident the face of the Megaton Political scene had changed. Orville Conelly (The elected chancellor of Megaton), decided he needed enougn muscle to knock Moriarty out of the game, so he hired regulators to counter anything Moriarty threw at him. On the way back from the meeting with the regulators however, Orville Conelly was forced to stay behind due to an old injury acting up. Even though there were body guards, an assassin hired by Junior via an organization. Managed to make it look as if Orville Conelly was killed in an accident during a Yao Guai attack. Megaton found itself leaderless, leaving the city devided between city councillor lucas Simms(also head of the police) and Junior. After the funeral of Orville Conelly, Junior hosted a feast for all of Megaton. Though he planned to use this oppurtunity to seize the city once and for all. Junior decided to poison the regulator's and Simms' men's drinks. Though Simms allerted his men to stop drinking when he noticed the regulators(who started early) were dying. A battle broke out between Junior and Lucas Simms. Lasting most of the night. Though Lucas Simms thought he killed Junior in the firefight, he retreated to regroup and wait for the organization of Junior's men to collapse. Though this was a clever ruse by Junior. Who planted fire bombs inside of the Springvale fort(Springvale Elementary). When the bombs detonated, Simm's men found themselves roasted alive and killed. Simms himself was half burnt, and had his head severed, thrown and used for a soccer match, and had a molerat's head put onto Simm's body. That night, all of the men who stood with Simms and their familiies were killed, and Harden Simms himself was killed. For the next few months it was the best time of Junior's life, Megaton was bountiful and full of life. He had married and impregnated his Jessica(his secret girlfriend who remained secret). Though after an incident he felt he needed to rearm the nuclear device. In a series of events Moira Brown was killed due to her incompetence, and as such a vigilante group came threatning violence. They went to the Enclave and Brotherhood for assistance with killing Junior. So it was time Junior felt, he sent his pregnant wife away with Mr.Birch along with the city's funds. After a deal with the Enclave went bad. Rather than bow before them, he decided to kill himself via a cyanide pill. Rather than die a slave, Junior saw to it he die a free man, knowing full well that the House of Moriarty would live on, through his wife and their Children. Personality and Skills Junior can be described as a textbook example of a sociopath. Junior was described as very dominating and enjoyed nothing more than to hold power over people, though peoplethought he was a very happy and kind person. Truth was he never felt a warm emotion in his entire life, this may have been the product of being raised by a father like Moriarty Senior. Junior's personal view of people was that they are nothing more than instruments to be played and used in the song of power. Junior never once in his life admitted he was wrong, while he says he does not believe he was always right, he certainly acted like it. He believed he was simply above everyone, and that in order for them to lead a good life, they must be ruled by him. For something cannot be done right if he did not do it. He was also an intense womanizer, this was probably psychologically linked to the loss of his mother during child birth. Junior was fairly charming and charismatic,as such he was a skilled negotiator . He was also very good with a pistol as did does nothing but practice every Monday and Thursday. He was also a good lock picker and as such was very sneaky,as he was in trouble all the time in his youth.